More Like Macdeath
by Fire Frost 13
Summary: Aaand here are some diary entries from everyone's favourite characters in Shakespeare's Macbeth. Join then as they divulge their personal thoughts and innermost feelings.
1. The Dunking

King Duncan

August 7th, 1040

Hiya, Diary Ol' Pal!

You know what happened today? No? I'll just tell you; My thane betrayed me! How could he do that? I'm the nicest ruler ever! I trusted him. The penalty for treason is death by hanging, so that's what I had to do. Pity. I just know I can trust WORTHY Macbeth. After all, I consider myself an excellent judge of character. He is such a nice guy- won two battles for me :)... Well, another thane, whose name currently escapes me (I know it starts with "B") helped him out. I gave that guy a hug. Whereas, I awarded Macbeth a title of my traitor thane. Brilliant idea- if I do say so myself!

Though, both of them did look a bit confused when they walked in. I wonder what that was all about. Probably the exhaustion of both battles weighing on them...

I'm so proud of m'boy Malcolm. He's the Prince of Cumberland already. Soon he will take the throne. He's all grown up :(. When he takes over my kingdom, I can peacefully retire to that other castle we own just around the river bend.

Dying a nice, peaceful, natural death won't be too bad. The Church did say that I'll go to Heaven for governing the kingdom by taking their advice.

I'm gonna go follow VALIANT Macbeth (he's my cousin, you know. I think either first or second to be exact. There are too many relatives to keep track of) to his castle in Inverness. He said he'd absolutely love to host me. I know he'd like the glory of having me over after a successful battle. People would say, "What an honour". I think this will really move his career along- I mean he's being endorsed by the king!

So far, throughout my career as a king, I feel like I've inspired my people to go fight for our beloved country of Scotland. It really is the best place ever- excluding all the horribly gruesome battles, and gory punishments. I almost never sentence any of my loyal subjects to any of them. It's against my fair nature, for God's sake.

Owww. I have a really bad headache from the incessant trumpet flourishes! I wish they don't have to do that. Whoever came up with the tradition that trumpets have to play whenever royalty walk in and/or leave, should be sentenced to eating marshmallows for the rest of their lives! Should I make them hop on one foot for the rest of their lives while I'm at it?

Well, I'll get going. No need to keep my hosts waiting any longer than necessary, is it? I'm going to be their guest :)

I'm soooo excited; I'm going to a sleepover at my BFF's castle; there will be food, and I'll get to spend time with my favourite people! I'll bestow honour here…. Some over there… and a part of it way over there, staining the wall!

I'll write again when I return from my trip,

Bye!


	2. The Future Queen

**A/N: This is the one I actually submitted. My teacher didn't get all the Disney references I snuck in there. Let's see if you guys can figure it out! As always, I will be taking suggestions in the reviews.**

August 7th, 1040

Greetings Diary,

Finally, a time that will change all times. Time for us (me) to take the throne! MWA HA HA HA HA! If only that gutless husband of mine accumulates enough evilness to _actually_ kill a _distant_ relative. I mean, honestly! How do you expect someone who fought wars to possess an ounce of the milk of human kindness- that poor unfortunate soul. Wars are supposed to make people tough, not soft! All HE has to do is sneak in and BAM! The king will be dead. _I'm_ the one who's doing the actual work of planning!

At first, he was a little reluctant to go through with the plan, but taunting him worked out! Note to self: Use this technique more. Still, I _always_ have to tell him what to do around here! Can't he take a hint? Uuuughh, men! He has to man up a bit. Be as strong as the raging fire and stuff.

Although, he was incredibly vague in his letter.

I am an ambitious young woman, who will do anything necessary to reach glory and power. Not like those namby-pamby meek little housewives who obey their master's every whim.

I suppose everyone will whine about the "m" word (murder). They'll run around with their arms waving, yelling, "This is unheard of!". Well, those ninnies can squeal all they want.

Srsly, who cares? I never liked him anyway. It's a good thing I taught myself how to act. Your servants ever / have theirs, themselves, and what in compt. Pfft. _Please,_ he fell right for it! Simple old fool.

Y'know, I was contemplating poison, but that would be _way_ too obvious. And _really_ hard to pin the blame on someone. And besides; how on _Earth_ would we find a good excuse as to why we have a crate of poison in our stocks (if there was a search)- not that we _do_. _If_ we had one, _supposedly_.

What's taking him so long? Maybe if he takes longer talking to WORTHY Macbeth, I would have more time to plan the assassina-feast! I was going to say feast.

I probably shouldn't have written all this down. If it's discovered, I'll be hanged- or worse, exiled… and so would Macbeth, I suppose… I think I'll burn this after dinner- no use keeping evidence around.

~Ttyl (not)

The Future Queen


End file.
